


MI6非官方员工指南

by baysian



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14.2（a）<br/>未遵照以上分级的任何行为，将基于个人特殊情况进行评估审核。</p><p>小型事故将极有可能处以五十或以下英镑罚款。（如：将所有电脑桌面换成尼古拉斯凯奇的照片，或任何当中不含MI6标志的图片。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	MI6非官方员工指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582471) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



**办公室娱乐活动  
1.0**  
扑克之夜永不会被纳入考虑之中，这点是不容置喙的。关于执行此项规定的解释（高清视频格式），可前往保卫科查看，所属日期分别是：2008年4月17日，2009年11月1日至11月2日，2008年至2011年所有平安夜。  
 **1.1**  
不准以任何方式，从办公场所当中撤下或复制监控录像带。包括为个人使用， _尤其_ 为个人使用。  
  
 **2.0**  
另一方面，填字游戏尚在姑息范围之内，并就最大程度而言，予以鼓励。处理涉及性爱相关的脏话单词变体，并当即获得三倍分数，正是军需部擅长之处。   
 **2.1**  
如某一单词经审核后拥有超过两种以上拼写方式，可以谷歌参考为准。  
 **2.1（a）**  
自创维基百科条目不可算数，并请牢记，黑进dictionary.com后台会留下追踪痕迹。  
  
 **2.2**  
如论如何在单词后加入元音“e”都不能奇迹般的，将之变为旧体。例如：fucke, cocke, bollockes，等。  
  
 **3.0**  
鉴于上述内容，军需部的填字游戏并不局限于部门内部员工，并将持续面向所有有兴趣参与进来的人员开放。但是请牢记，作弊将处以严重处罚。  
  
 **3.1**  
然而，肉体撕伤，严重骨折，以及使用任何H-branch的化学药品，则属于极为不当的处罚方式。  
  
（“该死，”007走进房间的时候，有人抱怨了一声，在板子上画了条直线。“开始吧。”  
“得分如何？”Bond问道，Q紧紧盯着他的选项板，额间皱成了川字。  
“98分，”他说道。“该死，我想不到C开头的词。”  
“Cunnilingus?”(注1)  
Q抬眼头向他，眼神里满是“ _你绝对是开玩笑的_ ”神情。“Cunt,”（注2）再次低下头前，他更正道。“我压根，不想知道，你到底是从哪学到这些词的。”  
在Bond极富创造性的重新排序之下，SCROTUMS（注3）帮Q净赚了整整36分。  
Bond知道他看上去不像，但他的单词拼写跟他枪法的准头一样出类拔萃。他的脏话词汇库存量如果排第二，大概除了上一个M之外，就没人能排第一了。一年之后的今天，以PHALLODYNIA(注4)作为终结，始终没人能打败他625分的好成绩。  
  
 **参与活动  
5.0**  
予以鼓励员工积极参加国际活动，如地球一小时，或者关注男性健康日（注5）。考虑到这种活动意味着成功传递了更广阔、更具悲悯情怀的世界观，申请参加此类活动的员工将获适当嘉奖。   
  
 **6.0**  
无性十二月（注6）不属于上述官方批准的国际活动之一。因此，有志参与该活动的员工将 _无法_ 获得奖励。  
 **6.0（a）**  
不过，为了谨慎起见，仍然在此注明，为完成无性十二月活动，非MI6官方批准了相应鼓励制度，补助目前为2000英镑。如有兴趣申请参加，可前往参谋长Will “Bill” Tanner处登记。  
  
（“可你一开始就得去中国了，”Q争辩道。“四个星期，那就是二十八天啊。”  
“然后我就回来了，”Bond指出这一点，态度冷静得一如他从Q办公桌上拿走重新整修好的瓦尔特冲锋枪。“而且，容我提醒一句，12月有31天，而非28天好吗？”他脸上写着“这场对话差不多该到此为止”的表情。  
“可那是整整 _两千_ 镑呢。”  
“我上一次刚确认过，我们当中并没有人财政赤字，或是生活贫困到这个地步。”  
Q转了转眼珠，而后睁大了眼睛，因为Bond在出门前抓了把他的屁股。  
“我们新年前夜见。”）  
  
 **私人物品  
10.0**  
提醒个员工注意，所有私人物品需全天放置于本人视线范围之内。在MI6内，即便并无偷盗之虞，在未经主人同意前借用/使用其物品的情况亦屡见不鲜。即，关于丢失钢笔，马克杯，亦或备忘贴纸等诸如此类的投诉将不予受理。员工应对本人私有物品自行承担相应责任。本部门是情报机构，不是幼儿园。  
  
 **11.0**  
提醒各员工重点注意，搭档同事并 _不能_ 算作私人物品。不当行为将招致申诉。  
 **11.0 (a)**  
以上规定适用于所有分部及部门，包括00级特工， _尤其_ 是00级特工。  
 **11.0 (b)**  
重申上述规定，00级特工并无豁免权。 _不可_ 将搭档同事视为个人所有物品。如在告知而不遵守规定的情况下，可遵循适宜礼仪处理，如无视，或将该事件上报部门主管。  
 **11.0 (c）*军需部特例**  
如被认作为私人物品的人是你的部门主管本人，则无视规定11.0 (b), 回去继续工作吧。  
  
（“所以，我想今晚下班后……能不能……”  
Q从屏幕上抬起头，猫头鹰似的，眨了眨眼。  
“下班后？”他和善地提示了一下眼前这位刚来的新人，她有一头撩人的金发，性感的曲线足以叫其他人前赴后继。  
“你有没有兴趣去喝杯咖啡什么的？跟我一起？”  
她看起来满怀希望，Q感到一阵歉意，因为正在此刻，他瞥见Bond正走进门来。空调也许又升温了，可实验室里的温度却好像下降了整整十度。  
“这可真是再好不过了，Tiff——”Bond的眼神狠狠剜向他们，Q在心中重重叹了口气。Bond的膝盖不耐烦地抖了抖，浑身散发着“ _哦省省吧_ ”的样子完全让眼前的两人给忽略了。“但是我恐怕今晚——”  
“在我死之前，免谈，”Bond森然道。他神不知鬼不觉的突然出现在那可怜姑娘的背后，Tiffany被吓得尖叫了一声。  
“007的意思是说，我今晚会很忙，”Q修正道。“我很抱歉，真的。”）  
  
 **适当举动  
14.0**  
在MI6工作场合内，不允许发生任何暴力冲突，越权行为，以及性骚扰行径。MI6根据相关国家规定，为所有员工提供倡导一个安全健康的工作环境。如发现任何威胁他人安全行为，将受到处罚。  
  
 **14.1**  
在未经授权的情况下，擅自将普通咖啡替换并与无咖啡因咖啡混合将视作越权行为，触犯者将从严惩处。  
  
 **15.0**  
未遵照以上分级的任何行为，将基于个人特殊情况进行评估审核。  
  
小型事故将极有可能处以五十或以下英镑罚款（如：将所有电脑桌面换成尼古拉斯凯奇的照片，或任何当中不含MI6标志的图片）。  
大型事故将由纪律听证会裁定（在机构场地或房屋内部，无论是否在办公时间内，进行任何性行为）。  
  
 **15.1**  
部门所有交通工具由法律认可为部门财产。其他项目亦如是。当中包括部门内部所有工作设施。（家具，墙壁，地毯等）  
  
 **16.0**  
提示各员工注意，所有安全摄像头按每周七天每天24小时制全程运作。部门内所有地方皆无盲点。  
  
 **17.0**  
 _部门内所有地方皆无盲点哦。_  
  
 **17.0（a）**  
虽无必要特别阐明，还是请记好厕所与淋浴间内并未 _配备_ 摄像头。  
  
（“该死，”Q呼出口气，Bond的嘴还在他脖子上，在锁骨正下方吮出了一块印记。“ _该死_ ，快点，快，马上就要有人进来了。”  
“不会的，没人会进来，”Bond喃喃道。他跪下来，牙齿咬开了Q裤子的拉链。“相信我这一次，我们有的是时间。”  
在Bond用十指做出些下流非常的事情时，Q的脑袋懒洋洋的靠在了隔间的墙上，决定了，嗯，没错，好吧，他还是信Bond这一次。）  
  
 **18.0**  
厕所应属于共享的公开场合，为所有雇员所使用。厕所大门应随时保持通畅。如有任何投诉或发现大门异常情况，应直接向M报告。  
  
（“又来？”M震惊道。  
“技术上来讲，我可什么东西都没锁。”Bond坚称道。  
“把扫帚别在门把手后面也算同样，007。”）  
  
 **END**  
  
后记：  
注1至注4：如果实在很好奇请自行查字典……（。）撸主自己查完字典之后也觉得无！法！直！视！  
Bond的词汇库真是博大精深龙精虎猛老而弥坚（什么形容词！  
注5：原文是Movember，谷歌来的意思是Mustache+ November。是一个外国为关注男性健康而呼吁所有人十一月整整一个月不刮胡子不剃毛的行动（=_=|||）这个活动貌似在男性那边产生了不小的反应。  
注6：原文是No D December。这里就是上面说的，来自男性群众的反应XD谷歌来的意思大概是No D(ick) December。即十二月整整一个月呼吁大家不要开搞（。）机油说之前兰壮壮为了参加这个活动，自己用眉粉画胡子，搞了一个非常不忍直视的造型（。）  
总之关于Movember和No D December这两个活动所导致的一连串事情都非常有趣，有兴趣的话欢迎自行谷歌~


End file.
